Gilmore Girls: Goodbye Dean
by patrickmgaddis
Summary: Dean begs Rory to take him back and when she doesn't he does something unexpected. Meanwhile, Emily drives Lorelai crazy with the 4 somethings for the wedding .


Gilmore Girls: Goodbye Dean

Plot: Dean tells Rory he wants her back and when she refuses, he does something unexpected. It's also one week before Luke and Lorelai's wedding and Luke and Lorelai look for a time capsule they buried when they were teenagers.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls.

Please feel free to leave reviews.

Chapter 1

It was Friday night and Lorelai Gilmore, her daughter Rory Gilmore, and Rory's boyfriend Jess Mariano were in the living room of the Gilmore mansion. Rory and Jess were sitting on the couch, and Lorelai was standing up while her mother Emily Gilmore was having her try on blue bracelets.

"That one won't do," Emily said.

"Mom!" Lorelai shouted. "It's past 8:30! I'm hungry!"

"No eating until we're done," Emily said.

"But Rory and Jess got to eat!" Lorelai whined.

"And it was really good," Jess said. "Lobster stuffed with crab. Thank you Emily."

"You're quite welcome Jess," Emily said.

"Can we please do this after I eat?!" Lorelai whined.

"Lorelai Gilmore!" Emily said sternly. "You can't get married next week unless you have the 4 somethings. Something old, something new, something borrowed, and something blue."

Emily put a blue bracelet on Lorelai's hand.

"How beautiful," Lorelai said.

"No! No! No!" Emily shouted. "This one won't do either!"

"Oh come on!" Lorelai shouted. "Rory, can you ask Cossette to wrap up my lobster and put it in a doggy bag? Because at this rate, I'll have to eat it when we get home!"

"It's Esmerelda," Rory said. "Cossette quit 6 months ago."

"No," Jess said, "it's Bridget. Esmerelda quit yesterday."

"No," Emily said. "Bridget quit 2 weeks ago. It's Mariana."

The walked into the room and screamed "My name is Alison! That's it! I quit! My mom told me to never work for a Gilmore! But did I listen?! No!"

Alison stomped off.

"But can you wrap up my lobster before you leave?!" Lorelai shouted.

"Well Jess and I have to go," Rory said.

"You 2 have a wonderful night," Emily said.

"What?!" Lorelai shouted. "You can't leave me here alone with this banshee!"

"Lorelai Gilmore!" Emily shouted. "Just for that, you don't get lobster!"

"Oh yeah!" Lorelai shouted. "Watch me!"

Lorelai ran into the kitchen and came out holding a cooked lobster.

"She wouldn't," Jess said.

"Look Mom," Emily said. "The shell is already cracked."

"Lorelai Gilmore!" Emily shouted. "Don't you dare eat that lobster without a fork and a bib!"

Lorelai held the shell open with her hands, held the lobster up to her face, and began eating.

"That's so wrong," Jess said.

"Yeah, let's get out of here," Rory said.

Rory and Jess quickly ran out the door.

Chapter 2

The next day, Rory and Lorelai were eating breakfast at Luke's Diner.

"Did you know that you have to scrub extra hard to get the smell of lobster off of you?" Lorelai said.

"How long did you end up staying?" Rory asked. "I tried to stay up and wait for you, but after midnight, I fell asleep."

"I ended up getting home at 1:30 AM," Lorelai replied. "Mom and I never did decide on the 4 somethings."

"Why don't you do what Chandler and Monica do in Friends?" Rory said.

"I'm not stealing a blue shirt!" Lorelai shouted.

"You won't steal it," Rory said. "You'll "borrow" it. That way you'll have something new, blue, and borrowed"

"I'm not going to do that Rory," Lorelai said.

Lorelai's phone began to ring.

"What Mom?!" Lorelai whined.

Luke walked over, tapped Lorelai on the shoulder, and pointed at the "No Cell Phones" sign.

"Oh what are you going to do?" Lorelai asked. "Call off our wedding? No, I'm not talking to you Mom! I'm talking to Luke! I was joking! No Mom! I'm not going to come over! Okay fine!"

Lorelai handed Luke money and walked off.

"What's wrong with her?" Luke asked.

"My grandma is driving her crazy with the 4 somethings," Rory replied.

"Oh," Luke said.

"I have to get to work," Rory said. "Mitchum wants to have a meeting with me."

"Oh yeah," Luke said. "I forgot Mitchum is your boss now. Have you seen Logan?"

"No," Rory said. "And thank god. It would be so awkward."

Rory handed Luke some money.

"See you later," Rory said.

Luke smiled at Rory.

Rory got up and walked out of the diner to see her ex boyfriend Dean Forester.

"Dean," Rory said. "I haven't seen you in a while."

"Hey Rory," Dean said.

Rory started walking and Dean followed her.

"So I hear you and Jess have been a thing for the past 6 months," Dean said.

"We're in love," Rory said.

"How's the sex?" Dean asked.

"Excuse me?!" Rory asked.

"I said how's the sex?" Dean replied. "I mean if you're in love with him, then of course you're having sex. I mean when we were in love we had sex."

"I don't want you to talk to me," Rory said.

"Rory," Dean said, "please take me back."

"Leave me alone Dean," Rory said. "I'm with Jess. I love him."

"Give me another reason," Dean said.

"You broke my heart!" Rory shouted. "3 times! I'll never forgive you!"

"Rory!" Dean shouted.

"Why can't you just let me be happy?!" Rory shouted.

Rory started to walk off, but Dean grabbed her arm.

"Let go Dean!" Rory shouted.

"No!" Dean shouted. "Not until you take me back!"

"Dean!" Rory screamed. "You're hurting me!"

Rory struggle to get free, but the harder she tried, the tighter Dean would grip.

Rory began to cry.

At Luke's Diner, Luke looked out the window to see what was happening.

"Lane," Luke said. "Watch the diner. I'm going to kick someone's ass!"

Luke rushed outside towards the gazebo.

"Let go!" Rory sobbed.

"Hey!" Luke screamed. "She said let go!"

Luke swung his fist and punched Dean's nose as hard as he could.

Dean fell to the ground, letting go of Rory is the process.

"What the hell?!" Dean shouted, standing up and holding his nose.

Luke grabbed Dean by the shirt collar.

"You will never touch her again!" Luke shouted. "Do you hear me?!"

"Yes," Dean replied in a scared voice.

Luke pushed Dean down.

"Now get out of here!" Luke screamed.

Dean quickly got up and ran off.

Luke looked at Rory who was crying.

Luke and Rory hugged tightly as Rory let out loud sobs.

"It's okay," Luke said softly.

"I have to get to work," Rory sobbed.

"You're in no shape," Luke said softly. "Call in right now. Trust me."

"Okay," Rory sobbed.

Rory dialed Mitchum's number.

"Hello Mitchum," Rory sobbed. "This is Rory."

"Hey Rory," Mitchum said. "Are you okay?"

"Not really," Rory sobbed. "Um, something happened and I can't make it to work today."

"Okay," Mitchum said. "I hope you feel better. You don't have to come to work until Monday. See you when I get back from Italy."

Mitchum hung up the phone and Rory continued to cry.

"I'll walk you home," Luke said softly.

As they began walking, Kirk walked up to them also crying.

"I know," Kirk sobbed. "It's so horrible that they canceled Reba."

"Not now Kirk!" Luke screamed. "Get out of here!"

Chapter 3

That night, Rory was laying down in her bed and couldn't sleep.

She picked up her phone and called Jess.

"Hello," Jess said when he answered.

"Hey Jess," Rory said. "Did I wake you?"

"No," Jess said. "I'm wide awake. I just finished chapter 11 of my new book."

"Good job," Rory said.

"Thank you," Jess said.

"Are you going to write anymore tonight?" Rory asked.

"Nah," Jess replied. "I've had enough writing for one night. I mean I've written 8 chapters today."

"Oh," Rory said.

"Hey," Jess said. "How are you feeling? Luke told me what Dean did today."

"It makes me feel sick," Rory replied. "I told him repeatedly to go away and that I loved you, but he kept bugging me. I told him he broke my heart 3 times and I'll never forgive him. Then he just grabbed my arm and I told him to let go and he just kept gripping tighter and tighter," Rory said. "I don't know what would've happened if Luke hadn't been there. It just makes me so scared to think that he could have..."

Rory burst into tears.

"I'm coming over," Jess said softly.

"You don't have to," Rory sobbed.

"I want to," Jess said.

Jess came over and he and Rory sat on the couch. Jess held Rory tightly as she cried.

Jess saw the bruise marks on Rory's arms and gasped.

Jess and Rory let go of each other.

"What's wrong?" Rory asked.

"He left bruises," Jess said.

Rory looked at her arm.

"Yeah," Rory said. "It's starting to bruise. And my arm still hurts really bad. But it'll feel better. I took a ibuprofen before you came over."

"It makes me so mad that he hurt you," Jess said. "I have an idea. Let's hide his car from him like Uncle Luke did to me years ago."

"But if we hide it in that garage," Rory said, "what if Luke sees it?"

"We won't put it in the garage," Jess replied. "We'll park it in a no parking zone and he'll get parking tickets. Payback feels good."

"I don't know," Rory said.

"This coming from a girl who stole a yacht?" Jess asked.

"I still don't know if this is such a good idea," Rory said. "What if we get caught? I'd be a repeat offender."

Lorelai and Luke came downstairs.

"It's only illegal if you get caught," Lorelai said.

"Were you 2 eavesdropping?" Jess asked.

"Yes we were," Luke replied.

"Dean deserves whatever comes to him," Lorelai said. "It's time we teach him a lesson."

Jess, Rory, Luke, and Lorelai snuck over to Dean's house and saw Dean's car and walked over to it.

"We have to hotwire it," Lorelai said.

"I know how to do that," Jess said.

"We're not doing anything illegal," Rory said.

"No," Luke said. "This is just revenge. We're doing nothing wrong."

Lorelai looked over to see a police car driving by.

"Cops!" Lorelai shouted. "Get down!"

Everyone got down behind the car as the police car drove past the house. Once it had passed, everyone stood up.

After successfully hotwiring the car, Lorelai, Luke, Jess, and Rory drove the car to a no parking zone and got out of the car.

"This is okay," Jess said. "It's not illegal to give payback."

"Right," Lorelai said.

Rory looked and saw 3 police cars.

"Cops!" Rory screamed. "Run!"

Everyone took off running.

Chapter 4

The next day, Rory and Jess were walking down the sidewalk towards the karaoke bar. They had their arms around each other as they walked.

Kirk and Lulu walked by them.

"PDA," Kirk said. "How immature."

"Then why were you 2 making out in the alley behind my apartment?" Jess asked.

"Touché," Kirk said.

"Oh my gosh!" Lulu shouted pointing.

Rory, Jess, and Kirk looked over to see Dean's car covered in parking tickets.

"Look at all those tickets," Jess said trying not to laugh.

"Dean's going to be mad," Rory said also trying not to laugh.

"See," Jess said. "I told you payback feels good. But you didn't believe me. I'd say you owe me big. When we arrive at the bar, I want you to sing a song."

"Okay," Rory said. "If you insist."

"I'm thinking Supremes," Jess said as he and Rory walked towards the bar.

"How about Michelle Branch?" Rory asked.

"No," Jess said. "Goodbye To You makes me sad."

"She has other songs," Rory said. "She sings that "Breathe" song we listened to in the car the other day."

"I thought that was Avril Lavigne," Jess said.

"Nope," Rory said. "Michelle Branch."

"I think you should sing it," Jess said.

"But I might not be able to hit some of the notes," Rory said.

Jess began laughing.

"What do you mean some?" Jess laughed. "You can't hit any notes!"

"I'm about to tickle you," Rory said.

Rory and Jess walked into the bar where Lorelai and Luke were waiting for them.

"Where is everyone?" Rory asked.

"They're on their way," Lorelai replied.

"Happy pre wedding party," Rory said. "Oh, and I'm going to sing "Breathe" by Michelle Branch."

"I should have brought my ear plugs," Luke said.

"I'm about to tickle you," Lorelai said.

Rory got up onstage.

"Good afternoon Stars Hollow," Rory said. "I'm going to be singing "Breathe" by Michelle Branch."

"Go Rory!" Jess shouted.

"Here I go," Rory said.

The music began to play and Rory started to sing.

Luke, Lorelai, and Jess looked at each other.

"At least we love her," Lorelai said.

"You go Rory!" Luke shouted.

Dean suddenly entered the bar and rushed over to Jess and grabbed him by the shirt collar.

"Hey!" Luke shouted. "You let go of my nephew!"

"You stole my car and put it in the no parking space!" Dean shouted. "I should call the police!"

Rory jumped off the stage.

"Quit it Dean!" Rory screamed.

Luke grabbed Dean and held him against the wall.

"You will not hurt my nephew!" Luke shouted.

"Quit it!" Lorelai shouted.

Luke let go of Dean.

"Jess is nothing but a car thief!" Dean shouted. "I'm going to the police to report him for grand theft auto! And I'm I'm also filing assault charges on Luke!"

"If you do," Rory said, "I'll just show them my bruises. Oh, and I took pictures of them just in case."

Dean started to stomp off.

"Hey Dean," Lorelai said. "It wasn't just Jess. I helped."

"We all did," Rory said.

Dean stomped off.

Rory hugged onto her boyfriend tightly.

"Are you okay?" Rory asked.

"I'm fine," Jess said softly.

Chapter 5

Rory walked into work and was greeted by Mitchum.

"Oh," Rory said. "Hello Mitchum. How was Italy?"

"Rory," Mitchum said. "I'm so glad you're here early. I actually haven't been to Italy yet. I'm leaving in 2 hours. I have such a wonderful surprise for you. Follow me."

Rory followed Mitchum down the hall to the previous empty office.

"This is your office now," Mitchum said pointing at the sign that read "Rory Gilmore." "You've been promoted to head reporter."

"I have?!" Rory exclaimed excitedly. "Oh thank you!"

Rory hugged Mitchum tightly, but quickly let go.

"Sorry," Rory said.

"It's quite alright," Mitchum said.

Logan Huntzberger walked over to them.

"Dad," Logan said. "We need to leave for the airport."

"Okay," Mitchum said.

Mitchum handed Rory the keys to the office.

"Enjoy your new position," Mitchum said.

Mitchum walked off, but Logan stayed.

"Logan," Rory said. "I want to apologize for what I said 6 months ago. I don't hate you."

"I'm sorry I almost ruined your relationship with Jess," Logan said. "I can assure you it won't happen again. I'm actually married now."

"Who's the lucky girl?" Rory asked.

"Her name is Ameilia," Logan replied. "We've been friends since elementary school. We're expecting our first child."

"Congratulations," Rory said.

"Thank you," Logan said.

"You're welcome," Rory said.

"And I wish you and Jess the best of luck in the world," Logan said.

"Thank you," Rory said.

Logan and Rory smiled at each other and Logan walked off and Rory entered her new office.

Once inside her office, Rory saw Dean sitting at her desk.

"Get out!" Rory screamed.

"I came to apologize to you," Dean said.

"I'm listening," Rory said.

"I've been antagonistic to you," Dean said. "I've broken your heart so many times. I want you to be happy. So I've come to tell you that you'll never see me again."

"How do I know you're not lying?" Rory asked. "How do I know you won't try to break Jess and me up?"

"I was offered a job in San Diego by my cousin and I'm taking it," Dean replied. "I'm moving."

"Well," Rory said, "I wish you the best of luck in San Diego."

"Thank you. Oh, and what are you going to do if Jess asks you to marry him?" Dean asked.

"I'm going to say yes," Rory replied.

"I'll send you a postcard from Sea World," Dean said.

"Thank you," Rory said.

"So long Rory," Dean said. "I'll never forget you."

"Goodbye Dean," Rory said.

Dean exited the office and Rory sat down at her desk.

"They even gave me a computer," Rory said aloud.

Later that day, Lorelai, Rory, Luke, and Jess watched as Dean got on a bus to take him to the airport.

"Why do I feel like this is all our faults?" Lorelai asked.

"It was our faults," Luke said.

"What now?" Jess asked.

Rory and Jess began making out.

"Come on guys," Lorelai said. "Let's go eat dinner."

Chapter 6

Everyone was eating at Luke's Diner when Lorelai gasped.

"What's wrong?" Luke asked.

"I just remembered the time capsule!" Lorelai shouted excitedly.

"Oh yeah," Luke said. "When we were teenagers, we buried a time capsule somewhere near the gazebo."

"Let's go find it," Rory said.

After digging for an hour, Rory, Lorelai, Luke, and Jess couldn't find the time capsule.

"Are you sure you burried it by the gazebo?" Jess asked.

"I'm pretty sure," Luke replied.

"Oh crap!" Lorelai shouted.

"What?" Rory asked.

"We didn't burry it at this gazebo," Lorelai said.

"We burried it at the gazebo at the Independence Inn," Luke said.

"Are you kidding me?!" Rory shouted. "I have work tomorrow! I'm going home!"

Rory started to walk off, but looked at Jess.

"Hey Jess," Rory said. "You um, left your transcript in my room."

"No I didn't," Jess said.

"Yes you did," Rory said.

"No I..." Jess started to say before looking at Rory's face.

"I guess I did," Jess said. "I'd better go get it."

Rory and Jess walked off.

"Could they be anymore obvious?" Luke asked.

At that moment, Luke looked to see a police car.

"Cops!" Luke screamed.

Luke and Lorelai took off running.

"When did this town get so many cops!" Luke shouted.

Later, Luke and Lorelai were digging by the gazebo at the Independence Inn.

"Remember when I used to work here?" Lorelai asked.

"Yeah," Luke replied. "Remember when I beat my head on the gazebo because you've been reminiscing for the past 30 minutes and it's getting annoying?"

Lorelai's shovel hit something hard.

"I think I found it," Lorelai said.

Lorelai dug up the time capsule and she and Luke sat down on the gazebo and opened it.

"Oh my god," Lorelai said. "I can't believe this is what we put in it."

Lorelai pulled out a picture of herself and Luke when they were teenagers.

Luke smiled at Lorelai and they began making out.

Chapter 7

The next morning, Rory and Jess were in the kitchen of the Gilmore house making English muffins.

"I love it when we cook together," Rory said.

"Me too," Jess said.

Luke and Lorelai came into the house and walked into the kitchen.

"Do I smell English muffins?" Lorelai asked.

"You sure do," Jess said.

"Where have you been?" Rory asked.

"We spent all night looking for that capsule," Luke replied.

"Oh Mom!" Rory screamed. "Not on the gazebo!"

"Ah!" Jess screamed. "I'll never get that image out of my head!"

The phone began to ring.

"I'll get it," Jess said grabbing the phone. "Hello?"

"Hello Jess," Emily said.

"Hello Emily," Jess said.

"Tell Lorelai I'm on my way over and I just passed the "Welcome To Stars Hollow" sign," Emily said. "We still need to work on the 4 somethings."

"Okay," Jess said. "I'll tell her."

"Thank you Jess," Emily said.

Jess hung up the phone.

"Lorelai," Jess said. "You're mother is almost here."

"What?!" Lorelai screamed.

Emily walked in through the kitchen door.

"Good morning everyone," Emily said. "Jess Mariano, it is impolite to hang up without saying goodbye first. Oh, you're making English muffins. I'll have mine without cheese thank you. I'm trying to keep off dairy."

"Mom," Lorelai said, "I have to go to work."

"I took the liberty of having Richard cover for you," Emily said.

"Mom!" Lorelai whined.

"Now let's get started," Emily said.

"But I haven't eaten yet," Lorelai said.

"This won't take that long," Emily said.

"What's that?!" Lorelai shouted, pointing behind Emily.

Emily turned around.

"All I see is a window," Emily said.

Lorelai took off running and ran out the front door.

"Lorelai Gilmore!" Emily shouted. "You get back here!"

Emily chased after Lorelai.

Lorelai ran all over Stars Hollow with Emily chasing after her.

"This will only take a few minutes!" Emily shouted.

"No it won't!" Lorelai shouted.

"People are staring!" Emily said.

The citizens of Stars Hollow were watching the chase and some were filming it on their phones.

"Don't just stand there!" Lorelai screamed. "Help me!"

Kirk ran out of the crowd.

"I'll save you Lorelai!" Kirk shouted.

Kirk charged and knocked Emily down.

"What the hell?!" Emily screamed.

Emily began hitting Kirk with her purse.

"I just wanted to say that I got the 4 somethings!" Emily shouted.

"Oh you did?" Lorelai asked.

"Yes!" Emily screamed. "Get this idiot off of me!"

"Get off Kirk," Lorelai said.

Kirk got off of Emily and Emily stood up.

"For goodness sakes," Emily said.

Emily walked over to Lorelai and got out some things.

"Something old," Emily said. "This pearl necklace that belonged to your grandmother."

Lorelai took the necklace.

"It's so beautiful," Lorelai said.

"Something new," Emily said. "These pearl earrings to match your necklace."

"Thank you," Lorelai said.

"Something borrowed," Emily said. "This pearl bracelet that I borrowed from Rory's jewelry box."

"She let you borrow it?" Lorelai asked.

"Sure," Emily said. "We'll go with that."

"Okay," Lorelai said.

"And something blue," Emily said. "This scarf."

"Thank you Mom!" Lorelai exclaimed.

Lorelai hugged Emily tightly.

"Lorelai," Emily said. "You're crushing me."

Lorelai continued to hug Emily, who eventually hugged back.

"This is nice," Emily said.

Kirk joined in the hug.

"Lorelai," Emily said.

"Yes Mother?" Lorelai asked.

"Can I have your permission to punch this creeper in the stomach?" Emily asked.

"Go away Kirk," Lorelai said.

Kirk walked off.

Lorelai and Emily let go of each other.

"Oh Mom," Lorelai said, "Luke and I found our time capsule we buried when we were teenagers."

"You hurried a time capsule?" Emily asked.

"Yes," Lorelai replied. "I'll show it you when we get back to the house."

"Where did you burry it?" Emily asked.

"By the Independence Inn," Lorelai replied. "We dug it up last night."

"Did you have permission?" Emily asked.

"No one's going to care Mom," Lorelai said. "I mean we did nothing wrong."

Lorelai looked over to see two policemen walking over to her.

"Hey you!" one of the policemen shouted.

"Cops!" Lorelai shouted. "Run!"

Lorelai and Emily took off running.

The End


End file.
